The Hunger Games: Flames Burn Out
by Seele Esser Deutsch
Summary: After years of peaceful bliss for the past nations of the world, life has just become hell. 20 of them must take part in the most horrifying game in history. The Hunger Games. Yet, Nations are wiser than humans and, though there may be deaths, this may be the worst thing the Capitol has ever chose to do. gets faster paced in the later chapters. About chapter 5.
1. Chapter 1

So just a couple of notes.

Firstly yes this is a hunger games and hetaia cross over. There are only 20 contestants and the majority will be boys. there will be some yaoi so if you dont like yaoi this is not for you. This fanfiction will only very loosely follow the hunger games plot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the hunger games. If I owned Hetalia PruCan would show up a lot.

The Reaping

The axis were looking at the screen feeling betrayed and appaled. They were promised freedom. They were told this would never happen. Of course they should have known that trusting the Capitol was the wrong idea. Now they were paying the price.

Everybody in all of the districts and the capitol knew that they were countries. They were told small amounts of the countries historys but impart from that the countries lived in peace. However now the Capitol had decided that they should make the games a bit more interesting this year. They were going to dump 20 of the most unpredictable and possibly violent people in the whole of Panem. This year 19 countries were going to die. And nobody knew what the consequences could be.

At this moment the three axis were sitting on Germanys couch and were staring open mouthed at the screen of the TV. Even Italy was looking shocked and that never happened. It was Japan who spoke first "What are we going to do about this?" he asked nobody in particular. "Nothing. We can do nothing but hope that we dont get picked. Every country in the world is here so there is a slim chane we will get picked." Germany sighed to himself. Italy suddenly burst out crying and hugged Germany tight. The Germanic nation hugged him back and rubbed his back soothingly.

The next day

All of the countries were standing in the main square. They were all clumped together in their own groups. However none of them were crying or showing any kind of distress. This was because the cameras were there. Every single one of these countries had been watching the Hunger Games for over 50 years. Pity did not get them sponsers.

Then the strange woman came onto the stage. Her name was Effie Trinket and she usually picked Distric 12s tributes. However 12 wasnt having tributes this year. For 1 whole year the districts could go without worrying about there children dying brutally. The natins got a feeling that this woman was chosen to pick because last year for th first time in the history of the games 2 tributes had survived. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. They did some kind of love routine to survive. However all of the countries knew it had been a fake. they were not stupid.

Bck to the matter at hand. Effie Trinket walked up to the mic and rambled on about how it was such a pleasure to be here and all the rest of that stupid stuff she was probably forced into saying. "Now to pick our first tribute." She walked over to the bin and picked out a piece of small paper. There was silence, no one dared to breath. "Finland." Loads of heads turned to the nation.

Obviously this wasnt the best first pick. No one really knew about Finland in Panem. They cared more about stronger countries who had more brutal and interesting historys. Like Germany, England and Russia. They cared about the wars they were involved in. Finland wasnt well known for many wars.

The blonde nation stood as tall as he could before walking up to the stage. However he kept that over optimistic smile on his face. It might be a way to get sponsors. He shook Effies hand and went to stand out of the way. Said woman wlked back to the bin and got anoher slip of paper. "Austria." Another nation barely anybody knew about. Effie had better start picking some better countries or she risked losing her job. Austria walked to the stage and shook Effies hand before moving to stand by Finland. 2 down, 18 to go.

Once again Effie went to the bin. "China." Ok so China was slightly better. People knew some stuff abou Chinas history here. It could have been worst. At least people knew who China was. Once again there was a hand shake but also a bow. China went to stand by the others and looked very small by comparison. Next country.

"North Italy." Germany looked at his closest friend in fear. However the weak nation just stood up tall and walked to the stage. No whit flags or desperate crying. This had changed Italy. Of course Italy wasnt known for his strong past. However he had been close to Germany during WW2 and the Capitol knew he was the person who gave them pasta and pizza. Not a bad pick. Italy shook Effies hand before going to stand by Austria who he was closest to.

Next one was Canada. Now people actually knew about him. He had sent provisions to the people of America in their worst times of hardship. People both hated and adored him. However a majority of the capitol loved him a lot so he could expect some sponsors. Next was South Italy/Romano. He stalked up to the stage muttering "stupid bastard" and the like. He didnt shake Effies hand or even acknowledge her presence. Some people would definitley find his stubborness intruiging.

Then there was England. People in Panem were rather respectful towards him. People in the Capitol were often given History lessons about him and sometimes people in the districts had lessons of his too. However he didnt know this. Being the gentleman he was when he reached Effie he took her and and lighly grazed her knuckles with his lips. He then went to stand by Canada.

After him was Hungary. She walked to the stage without haste. She walked right passed Effie and kissed Austria full on the lips. Austria kissed her right back. They were doing it right. Guess who now has some Capitol fans.

Then there was Sweden. He was very intimidating. He strolled up to Effie shook her hand before going to Finland and taking his hand. However feeling this wasnt enough he lent down and kissed Finland on the cheek. He didnt object but blushed bright red. They could only hope that the people of Panem liked yaoi.

Then America was chosen. He ran onto the stage shouting "I'm the hero." Obviously his people adored him. He was there country. Need I say any more.

After him was Japan. He walked up to the stage and bowed to Effie and then to the cameras. Then he stood next to Italy who fortunatley didnt hug him but just nodded at his presence. Japan felt that good manners were the best way for him to try and grab the attention of the audience.

Then there was Belarus. She was very intimidating. She walked up to the stage and stood alone, polishing a wicked looking knife on her dress. Then came Ukraine. She stood next to her sister with tears slowly pouring down her cheeks. No matter how had she tried to keep it in, she would always cry in the end.

Thwn was Switzerland. He hugged his little sister before walking onto the stage. He kept his gun withhim though and made a big deal of showing it was loaded and ready to fire at any moment.

Then there was Prussia. He just basically shouted "I am awesome" and started rambling about his strength and awesomeness. He didnt know it but the fact that he had won wars and was showing it off now could potentially save his life in weeks to come.

Then came Russia. He walked to the stage in silence, still spoting a childish grin that clashed horribly with his blooded pickaxe. He stood between his two sisters and looked right into the camera as if saying 'you want me? Now you can have me.'

Now there were only 4 more left. Germany got picked next. People quickly noticed how big and strong he looked. Naturally he went to stand by Italy and Japan and it was obvious that they were already an alliance.

Then there was France. He walked up to the stage and flicked his hair back. It was obvious that he was hoping that his looks and natural charm would get him sponsors. Then came Spain. He stood with his two best friends , France and Prussia. then he remembered Romano and pulled him over to them. He didnt object, because he was happy that he was being included.

Now was the last one. The last countries held there breath as Effie pulled out the last piece of paper. "Liechtenstein." She said merrily. the little country ran up to the stage and straight into her brothers arms. You could literally here the Capitol sighing as the small child clung onto her brother.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

And just like that the 20 countries were filed onto a trian, 19 of them destined to die. 1 destined to come home changed forever.

**And this is it. I must admit I am rather prod of this. The idae for it came out of nowhere. However I hope to make it 5 star quality for my readers. Please review. By the way, could you please tell me who you think is going to win on the reviews. I love seeing peoples opinions. Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2. Please please please review. I feel happy if people review so please do. Tell me who you think will win ok.

The train journey

It would be an understatement to say that the journey to the Capitol was tense. None of the countries wanted to stay coped up in the same room as each other. It is so hard looking at somebody you have known for over 100 years and knowing that you may have to kill them. However one thought was running through the minds off every single nation. Would it be so hard to defy the Capitol.

Why dont they humor them and then beat them at their own game? The countries didnt see the berry trick with Katniss Everdeen as an act of true love. No. It was an act of defiance. A spark of sorts. Because District 0.5 was closest to the Capitol, Katniss and Peeta had gone their just before the Capitol. Yes I did say 0.5. This district was made after the civil war. They couldnt rebuild district 13. That would be stupid. So they made 0.5 for the counties.

Right now Germany was sitting on his bed, torn between the idea of just going along with what the Capitol told him to do or trying to defy them. Should he be a pawn or should he be something else. Perhaps another symbol for those people who were scared. It would be easier to convince people if he was the leader. He knew from experience that he was good with words and a very powerful leader. WW2 was enough to show that. However this Katniss girl didnt quite seem like the person who could lead.

Or was Germany just looking down at Katniss Everdeen because she was a mortal and he was a country. Did he do that. Sure he did. He could remember that time he killed that Jewish girl because he thought he was above her. No. He shouldnt think about that. Now he had to concentrate on jeeping himself, Italy and Japan alive. He was going to get them all out of that arena. It was his duty.

Then there was a knock on the door. It was Effie telling him that it was time for dinner. he knew that dinner wasnt just for food. They would also meet their mentors now. How it was going to work though nobody knew. Who was getting which mentor.

That was answered soon enough. The Dining carriage had a rather long table. Sitting their already was Italy, Japna, America, Canada and England. Germany decided to sit with his allies and wait for everyone else tocome in. They ate in silence before they were introduced to their mentor. It was actually very surprising how they were going to do it. Each mentor came in to chose a country. Germany was very surprised to see that Katniss Everdeen wanted him. Japan got chosen by Haymitch and Italy was with Peeta.

They were allowed some time to talk with their mentors because obviously the countries had only ever watched them in the games and the mentors had never meet the countries. This was because the countries had never left the sancturary known as district 0.5. And they had never wanted to.

Katniss was very surprised with Germany. She had picked him because she felt like it was the right thing to do. Also because he seemed very close to Italy who Peeta had picked. They had been alone in a room for 20 minutes and already Katniss had changed her opinion of him. She found it amazong how he was willing to die for Italy and Japan. How they were his only frineds. But she was mostly surprised that he was scared. He could die. His brother could die. His only friends could die. Before it was impossible to die. Even when your country fell the personification would survive, Prussia was enough to prove that.

Katniss promised that she would help him, no matter what it takes.

Italy was finding his time with Peeta very likeable. They spoke very freely about each others likes and dislikes. In no time it felt like the two had known each other for there whole life, they were chatting animatedly like they were old pals. This would be very interesting for them indeed.

Guess what. Belarus got the district 2 victor Enobaria. They found it easy to talk about how to kill during the games in any situation. They were very similar that way and both felt confident that Belarus had a good chance of winning. However Belarus wasnt stupid. She didnt tell Enobaria about her love for her brother. She would admit that in the games, when the people needed to know.

England got Johanna Mason, the district 7 victor. They both decided that it would be very hard for England to win. They felt that his best hope would be for him to get into an alliance. They both said Belarus and Russia were out of the question. England refused to go anywhere near France or America. In the end he decided to get in with those he once took for enemies. He was very close to a certain someone in that group. He could surely become friends with them right? The axis would surely accept him. It was his only hope now.

**Here it is. I hope you enjoyed. Yes England is trying to become one of the axis. We all wish him luck. Please tell me who you think will win and review. Ciao.**


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I deleted one chapter and replaced it with this one. The other one was just...no. Enjoy.

Chapter 3

Alliances had to be formed. Surviving the games alone was impossibe. Nobody did that. So, this means that people have to start getting closer and all the rest of it. Should be easy. Not. making alliances is never eay. you need comeone you can trust. Yet, it has to be someone who you can afford letting go of sooner or later. Remember, only one person wins.

Germany.

To be honest all Germany wanted to do was keep Italy safe. He would protect him to the very end and then kill himself at the end. It would satisfy the Capitols tates and Italy would be safe. However, he was definitley going to be sticking with Prussia. Blood is thicker than water. This meant that the alliance slowly expanded. Italy insisted on letting Romano Romano join them too and Germany agreed. Also, both Romano and Prussia insisted on letting spain join them too. So a group of two blew up to 5.

Germany was secretly hoping that Spain and Romano would leave as more people started dying but he didnt tell anyone that. However he did tell Katniss about him wanting to commit suicide for Italy in the end. She looked both touched and disgusted. So, lets just assume that district 12 is against gayness, ok.

The final person to join their alliance was unexpected though. It was the second day of training and Germany was helping Italy tie a very complicated knot when England came over and tapped him on the shoulder. "Britain. How can I help you?" Germany asked, ever the strict, buisnesslike man he was. "I was wondering if you wanted to be in a alliance wityh me?" The English man asked. ermany was instantly reminded of the time England had come to his place, asking to be friends. At that time, Germany was trying to buddy up to Russia. However, he was sure Russia would kill him in his sleep now so... no. Englands eyes were pleading. "Of course. I have seen you use a sword. Very impressive." Germany complemented. "Thank you. Nothing compared to you though. Like an expert with every weapon known to mankind." England also complemented, not a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

So, the largest and most unexpected alliance in the history of the Hunger Games was formed.

Canada

It had been agreed without any debate that Canada and America would be there for each other throughout the whole games. If they died, they would die protecting each other. Yet Canada felt uneasy. He knew he could kill. He had done it many, many, many times before. But nobody knew anything about it. There was also another thing which nobody knew about Canada. He was strong. Not as strong as America. But his physical strength was easily equal to that of Germany's. That was his secret weapon. he was going to show the game makers this stregth during the private training. It would get him high points.

Currently he was trying to tie a very complicated knot. he was doing well seeming though it was his first time. Suddenly he heard footsteps and he looked up to see France walking towards him. France knelt down so he was at eye level with Canada. "Um... I was wondering if you ...um wanted to form an alliance... with me?" France stuttered out, staring at his formerly colony. A small smile graced Canada's face. "Of course. The more the merrier." he said quietly. However secretly Canada had been hoping that France would team up with Prussia and Spain. If someone had to kill France, Canada wanted it to happen away from him.

France smiled and stood up. "Thank you." he said before walking away to practise throwing a javalin. He was very graceful, yet his aim seemed deadly.

*Later, with America*

"Um, Al. I have something I need to talk to you about." Canada said softly, trying his hardest not to stutter. "Yeah, what is it?" America asked, looking at his twin expectantly. "Well, I told France he could be an alliance with us." Canada said. He was so quiet you could barely hear him. Canada was preparing for America to shout at him. He was the oldest after all which meant he was kind of like an alpha. However for a while he was silent. "I thought this was going to happen." He finally said. His voice was smooth and silky. Not right.

"What do you mean?" Canada asked, feeling confused. "Well you see, little bro, I know how close you and Francis are." America said. He was speaking in a hushed whisper. "However, I don't trust him. He can stay with us for a bit. However, when there are about 15 of us left, I will kill him. Do you understnd Mattie?" Canada was silent. He felt guilty. France was going to die because of him. But it had to be done. So Canada slowly nodded. America pulled him in for a comforting hug. "I am only doing it for you little bro. You know I would never want to kill. None of us do."

Suddenly there were more footsteps. Canada thought it was France but the tread sounded different. It was lighter and more rhythmetic. America heard it too and let Canada go, whipping around to see who was approaching. "Japan, bro. What's up?" America said, his voice softening when he saw his friend. "Kon, nichiwa, America-kun. I want to ask you a question." He said, an ever stoic expression on his face. "Ask ahead." "Would you and your brother like to be in an alliance with me?" Silence. "um sure Japan. I thought you would have been with Italy and Germany though." America admitted sheepishly. "Hai, that is what everyone thinks. However, they are part of a strong alliance already. It would be too risky to join them now." Japan admitted. "However, you must understand that I may leave you at any time. I can not stay with you forever."

So alliance 2 was formed. It was rocky and yet strong. Everyone in this alliance had a high chance of surviving.

China

China was old now. He wanted to die in these games, hopefully not at the hands of someone else. He would give the Capitol their entertainment then kill himself. He was going to go in such a way that the Capitol would wish that China had never been chosen. But, for now, China needed an alliance. Not the Alpha alliance. that is what everyone was calling them. They had Germany, Prussia, Spain and England. All of them were very skilled. And also, when they needed to be, the Italies were strong too. Together, if they had enough courage, the two would be deadly. And these games were well known for changing people in unforgiving ways.

Then there was the Quadrupal alliance. However Japan was in that group. Even though China loved Japan, he didnt trust him enough anymore. The painful scars on his back were enough to warn him away from Japan.

Then there was th Scandinavian duo. Finland and Sweden. China wanted to ask them so bad, but he knew he would never be accepted. Russia had asked the two to join him and his Soviet alliance, consisting of him and his sisters. However Sweden had bluntly refused and stared Russia down till he turned and walked away. China had lerned from experience not to go back with Russia.

Then there was the Untouchable alliance. They never asked for that name. It was given to them by the others. switzerland and Liechtenstein had always been neutral and they were not going to allow anyone in their group.

That left the AusHun alliance. China was that desperate. So he walked up to the two and they just stared at him. He bowed. "I know that we do not know each other very well, aru, but I need to join an alliance. I can offer you both protection and any experience in the art of hunting that I can give, aru." Austria and Hungary stared at each other, as though sharing some telepathih conversation. then Austria turned back to China. "I don't see why not. this alliance may not last long anyway, we all know that. But, for a while you can join were planning to get as much food, supplys and weapons as possible. Some extra hands will be good."

So, the final form was created. The last alliance, yet they were hopeful. China just needed some time. Then he would create a grand display worthy of ony the great China. Or, at least, that was his plan.

Ukraine

Ukraine could say that she wasnt scared. Of course, that would mean she was lying. She could say that she wasn't proud of herself right now. However, that would be a lie s well. Yes, she was scared and who wouldn't be right now. But she was holding up. She had not cried since she was on the train anfter getting picked. Maybe it was because of shock. Or maybe it is because the death was undeniably staring her in the face, and there was nothing she could do except stare right back.

She knew staraight away that she was going to be in an alliance with her little brother and sister. But that made life even worst for her. Russia was not quite...right. And Belarus only made it worst for him. Russia seemed quite excited about these games. He always spoke about catching America out and torture. Ukraine just hoped that America either died at the hands of someone else or Russia died before he could reach America. If Russia got America, then his scream would be heard throughout Panem for days. Russia would not let him die so quickly. He had an unfathomably hatred for the North American country.

Switzerland

Well this was just great. Switzerland knew that, in the end, Liechtenstein was going to die. She was so small and innocent. If she did survive the blood bath, either some other tribute would kill her or the game makers would mess with the weather or mutts and a horrific freak of nature would kill her in a way that was extremely violent and heartless. She would go through so much pain. Everytime Switzerland closed his eyes at night, he saw her face, covered in blood and grimacing in pain. he could hear her panicked scream and he could only stand and stare as a faceless figure tortured her.

He had no idea what to do.

**Ok. So, next chapter shall be the judges scores and the interviews. The one after that shall be the games beginning. Please review your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

I am very sorry. This hasnt been updated for ages. I have no excuse. Just R&amp;R please.

Chapter 4

The 20 tributes were all standing on the circles, all of them feeling nervous. The Cornucopia was stacked full of goodies and downgraded items were scattered around, per the norm. Germany was trying to look for his brother and Italy whilst at the same time keeping an eye on the time. Sweden had already caught Finland's eye and had shown him which way to go through silent and inconspicuous communication.

They seemed to be in a forest of sorts. On all sides were huge pine trees which towered into the sky, their huge trunks seemingly silve in the weak sun. The cornucopia was on a small island in the middle of a freshwatter lake. It seemed that the only way to get to it would be to get wet. It was difficult to tell how deep the water was. Small streams came off the lake and split each of the circles up into different segments. In the distance on all sides there seemed to be steep mountains. It was obvious that they were in a valley.

And like that they were off. The whole of the Alpha sped towards each other and grouped up before going for the jackpot known as the cornucopia. This was strange because usually the blood bath occured then the Carrees, or in this case Alphas, grouped up. Sweden went straight in and picked up a sword, 5 knives and ran in Finlands direction. On the way out he picked up a backpack and a loaf of bread and just like that he was gone.

Austria had been positioned right next to China so they met up immediatley. They ran to the cornucopia but Hungary had beaten them. She ran towards them carrying 2 backpacks, a knife, a sword and, believe it or not, a frying pan. China grabbed some stuff to ease her load and they ran into the forest.

Russia and Belarus ran straight in. They got a dozen kinives, an axe and a sword between them and ran off with Ukraine.

Japan used his ninja skills to collect 3 backpacks, 3 swords, and 2 dozen knives before returning to where France and the North American twins were hiding in the underbrush. Then they ran away before they could get caught.

Switzerland was more worried about the wellbeing of Liechtenstein to worry about weapons straight away. However Liechtenstein had other ides. She ran straight in and arrived before anyone else. She picked up a dozen knives and a bow and arrow. Switzerland saw this and quickly started gathering food and 2 backpacks that were laying near him, trusting Liechtenstein completely. After that they ran off into the woods together, not quite believeing their good fortune.

And like that the once full clearing was empty of everyone except the Alpha. For the first time in Hunger Games history, there had not been a death in the first five minutes. There had been no blood bath.

Germany was the first to speak and instantly took control. "All right. We have possession of the cornucopia and everything inside it. Everyone look for a suitable weapon for you and grab a backpack with food, water and necessary supplies in. We need to be prepared in cae we get seperated. And they did just that.

Spain grabbed a huge axe and started to stroke the sharp edge delicately with his index finger. England picked up a sword that was small and light, yet sharp and deadly. It felt right in his hands and he wanted more than anything to be able to use it. Prussia also went for a sword, but his was heavier and larger than Englands and looked far more lethal. Lovino picked up a load of throwing knives ad strted cutting holes in his jackets inside lining a a place to store them. After a lot of persuasion from Germany, Italy finally chose his weapon. It was a knife which one could clas as beautiful. It was long, sharp and looked to be increadibly deadly. It was light and flew right on target when Italy threw it at one of the tall pines surrounding the clearing. He called it po 'di bellezza or little beauty in English. Germany chose two weapons. He had a sword which was the obvious thing to go from. It was painted black, blade and all, making it look like a weapon from hell. However, he also favoured a bow and arrow which he slung over his shoulder as an extra precaution.

Then he set up a roster of sorts for people to get wood for a fire and food, whether it be hunting or gathering. He decided that Prussia, England, Spain and he would be the hunters, whilst Italy, Romano would be the gathers, not believing they could actually kill an animal.

"We have a strict order to stick to now. We have to stick with it in order to survive. Do you all understand?" The countries surrounding him nodded glumly. Whilst Germany was technically the youngest, he was still the best strategist in the group and also probably the strongest fighter, and one of the strongest in the arena at the moment.

"Goo. Romano and Spain can go out first. You both know what you have to do. In the meantime, Italy can get some iodine and clean some of this water. Just in case." And, on that note, the group fell into what they hoped would be a long lasting and successful routine.

Meanwhile, Russia, Ukraine and Belarus had managed to find a small cave. It rose out of the ground and it sloped down to the floor as it reached the back. The three claimed it as theirs and almost instantly Russia attempted to start a fire whilst Ukraine sorted out the food and Belarus checked the weapons again.

The only downside was that they hadleft the stream behind. Russia had been planning to follow it, but in his haste to keep his sisters safe he had lost it. He wasnt sure whether or not anyone died. he hadnt seen anybody die before he left and he had been too busy trying to get out to try and listen for the canon.

He sighed once and stepped back from the small fire that he had managed to start. "Ukraine, Bela. I am going out for a small while. Dont worry, I will take a sword and I will be safe. If anyone comes in, dont let them go so easy, da." The last sentence wasaimed at Belarus who threw an almost hungry glance at the weapons which lay beside her. However, russia never saw as he picked up half a dozen bottles and ducked out of the cave.

The time seemed to be messing up, as the sun was already starting to sink to the horizon. It had barely been 4 hours since Russia had woke up and eaten as much breakfast as he could. It shouldnt even be 2PM yet.

But, the Hunger Games seemed to always defy the laws of time. Sighing again, Russia carried on, daydreaming about killing all those who stand in his way.

Romano was not feeling too good. He had been dreading the moment these games started for weeks. Now he was stuck with the potato bastard telling him what to so and scavenging for berries with the tomato bastard as his only companion. yeah, life was fucking brilliant, wasnt it?

"Hey bastard, why dont you go further over that way? I will stay by the fucking stream, cause thats where these fucking bushes grow." "Sure thing Roma." And just like that Spain turned and creeped into the underbrush not making a noise and soon leaving Romanos vision.

Romano scoffed and turned back to the bush he had previously been picking berries from. he had been doing this for roughly half an hour and the large pot he was carrying was nearly full of different berries. the Italian sighed and walked further downstream. He was sure all he needed to do was find one last bush, strip it bare and then he could try and find tomato bastard and they could go back.

Suddenly he heard footsteps to his right and he turned, his face molding into a look of plain horror. Russia was standing there, holding a huge sword. Romano turned and tried to flee but he was suddenly smashed around the head with a sword. He fell to the ground extremely ungracefully. He tuned onto his back and saw Russia standing over him. "S-stay away fr-from m-me you b-b-bastard." he stammered, sounding about couragious as he felt.

"And why should I do that little Romano. I am thinking that you will be the first kill. So people will sponsor me and I will be winning this childrens game. It is good, no?" He suddenly lifted the sword and brought it down right into Romanos heart. Romano screamed in pain as crimson blood spilled like a river, staining his clothes and the ground. "Goodbye, little Romano." And Russia had left.

Romano was left lying in pain. He could see the leaves and braches above him and the sky which was changing to indigo. He couldnt believe he was going to die first and all alone. Suddenly he heard more footstepa, but they were running this time. Suddenly, green eyes were staring into his and Spain was looking down at his with tears in his eyes. "Roma. Roma who did this to you?" he asked. "Russia." Romano managed to choke out.

Spain just shook his head in disbelief. Romano suddenly gripped his hand tight. "Spain. You know I always loved you, right bastard?" He asked, tears of pain running down his face. Spain started crying hard then. "I love you too Roma." he sobbed. "Tell my fratello that I love him. Look out for him and tell that potato bastard I said thank you. He will understand." then he gave a shuddering sigh and he was still.

A canon was heard in the distance and a heartbroken Spaniard was left sobbing over the death of the only person he truly loved.

**I know. I am terribel at writing death scenes. R&amp;R please.**


	5. Chapter 5

This is chapter 5. I hope you all enjoyed the last one which had the first death. The pace should pick up soon as should the drama but for now lets just take a moment to remind ourselves that this isnt happening and that all of our nations are not going to die horribly. Thank you.

Oh, and I will not attempt Swede's accent. Use your imagination.

Chapter 5

View from outside the Hunger Games

The Baltics had been watching the games with Poland when it happened. At first they thought that the first day was going to be clean and unviolent. They didnt want or expect any deaths. But what happened just traumatised them more than their pasts could ever do. They witnessed a nation die from force.

All 4 of them knew that a nation would die as their country dissolved, but sometimes it didnt happen, like with Prussia. Even if it did, the nation didnt experience much pain, to their knowledge. So together Romano and Russia broke a record. The first nation to die in such a horrible, torturous way and the first nation to kill another in a way which a mortal would kill another mortal in battle.

Currently Estonia was comforting Latvia, who was crying into his shoulder with loud, pitiful sobs. The boy had been deeply touched by what had happened that the likely hood of him ever being the same was close to none. At the same time, Lithuania was trying to shake Poland out of shock. The blonde nation was sitting in his chair, eyes wide open and mouth agape. They had all been expecting deaths, but the first was obviously destined to be the worst of them all because the nations had not yet setteled into the reality of it all. They could die now. They were going to die some day.

"Poland. Poland talk to me please." Lithuania bagged in a soft, quiet voice, shaking Polands shoulder gently. Poland shook his head and blinked twice. He stared at the screen of the television before asking dryly "Did that just happen? Did Romano...?" The last question wasnt finished but they all knew what he meant. "Yes Poland. It did." Lithuania answered, letting a few tears slide down his cheeks and drip onto the floor. None of the group had really known Romano that well, but his death was tragic anyway.

"Come on Poland. H-hang in there. We have to watch. For all of them." Lithuania said, putting on a brave face and staring at the screen, which was showing an image of the Quadrupal alliance, who still seemed to be trekking through the forest. Estonia looked at the screen as did Poland, the latter with blank, misted over eyes. Eventually, Latvia calmed down and looked at the screen to and the 4 watched the whole tragic event unfold.

Back in the games

Spain was walking through the forest alone. He was heading back to the cornucopia, he knew that much. He was walking upstream, though he couldnt look at the water. he could still see Romano with red liquid pouring from a gaping wound. He could see the blood flowing onto the grass and into the river, changing the clear liquid to a murkey, haunting red.

He didnt want to arrive at the camp though because as soon as they see him alone, he knew what would happen. Italy...Germany...all of them. As soon as he arrives. Then he noticed that he was no longer surrounded by trees and that he was too late. He couldnt hold it off for any longer. They would know now.

"Spain? You're okay." Came a relieved voice, but then the tone changed. "Spain, where's fratello?" The Spaniard looked up to see Italy walking towards him with a look of terror on his face. Then he stopped. "Whats on your hands?" He asked. Then reaction was immediate. Germany ran fowards and pushed Italy to the ground behind him before pointing a sword at Spain. "What did you do?" The tall blonde asked, his tone serious.

Spain just fell to the ground and sobbed. They thought he did it. "I-I did nothing." He chocked out. Then the words hit him hard. "I-I did nothing." He screamed. "I could have saved him but I didnt." The sun had set by now and the only light was given off by the moon and a fire set near the Cornucopia, where England and Prussia sat looking at the Spaniard in shock.

Suddenly the anthem played and the seal was shown in the sky. As one the group looked up just as Romano's face appeared in the sky. "NO" Italy screamed before collapsing onto the floor and clutching his chest. Spain crawled over to him and held him tight, no one bothered to move either nation. They all knew Spain didnt do this to Romano, so they just allowed the two to grieve.

Nearly an hor later the two managed to help each other up and joined the other 3 at the fire. "Who did this Spain? Do you know?" Germany asked, almost as soon as Spain sat down on the floor inbetween Prussia and Italy. Spain took a shaky breath before replying. "It was Russia." No one spoke but they all shuddered. Of course it was Russia. "Why?" Spain just shook his head. "I dont know."

There was silence for a bit before Spain spoke again. "Italy. He wanted me to tell you that he loves you very much." Italy nodded and his lip quivered but he didnt cry. "He also wanted me to say thank you to you Germany." Spain informed, looking directly at the Germanic nation. The blonde just nodded. "I understand." "Understand what?" England asked, speaking for the first time since Spain had got back. "Nothing." Germany dismissed, and all was silent again.

Finland had been walking for a while now. He didnt mind of course, he had walked further with Sweden before. Now, he just wanted to survive, or a t least for Sweden to. He had already decided to kill himself if he needed to. He was ready to die. He wasnt needed, but Sweden could go home and help Denny, Norge and Icy. They needed Sweden, but they didnt need Finland.

Suddenly Sweden stopped, causing Finland to crash right into him and sprawling to the floor. Sweden turned around and offered a hand to Finland, who graciously accepted without a word. "We have been walking for hours now. The seal has already been. I think we need to rest." Sweden said bluntly. Finland nodded to show that he agreed. The seal had been, but the two Nordics hadnt seen it. They had been walking for a long time and the trees were thick, meaning that they couldnt see the sky or the seal, but they heard the anthem and they had heard a distraught cry, though the person who had made the pitiful cry had been undiscernable fro their distance.

"Do you want me to take first watch?" Finland asked, wanting to be helpful. Swden just nodded. "Wake me up whenever you need to sleep ok." The swede said. He then lay down on the ground, which was surprisingly soft and took of his glasses. Finland sat by Swedens head and played with his short blonde hair, whilst still watching the area surrounding him. In no time at all Sweden's breath became soft and more even, proving that he had already fallen asleep.

In the underbrush however, people were watching the two with hawklike eyes.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Of course I am."

"You dont have-"

"Yes I do."

Suddenly there was a swishing noice as if something had been thrown and a sudden thump as blade connected with flesh. Finland gave a small noise of surprise and pain before keeling over. But no cannon went off. He wasnt dead yet. Suddenly, Switzerland ran out of the bush's behind Finland clasping a bow in one hand with a bag of arrows slung over his back. He pulled the knife out of Finlands back and used ti to silently cut Swedens throat. Liechtenstein appeared from the same place Switzerland came from and ran over to Finlands body to check for a pulse. It was their, going really faintly and slowly. "I am so sorry." Liechtenstein said before pulling a knife from her pocket ad using it to slit Finland's throat.

Liechtenstein looked over to her brother who nodded and the two silently fled the scene. Seconds later the first cannon went off followed by a second not long after. Two more deaths. One of the strongest competetors down.

**OMG I can not believe I just did that. Yes, Liechtenstein threw the knife at Finland. I know she normally wouldnt do this, but she wants to survive and she wants to impress her brother. Do not kill me because she is OOC. R&amp;R.**


	6. Chapter 6

This is it guys. Chapter 6. So far this is how the score plays out.

20th place: Italy Romano  
19th place: Finland  
18th place: Sweden

People left in groups:  
Alpha: Germany, Italy Veneziano, Prussia, Spain, England.  
Quadrupal: America, Canada, France, Japan.  
Untouchable: Switzerland and Liechtenstein.  
Soviet: Russia, Belarus, Ukraine.  
Final Form: Hungary, Austria and China.  
Scandinavian: All members dead.

Chapter 6

The Quadrupal alliance hadnt stopped all night yet. They had kept going and, in the distance, they could see a pale sun rising. America and Japan had both managed to catch a rabbit as they ran, but currently they were just hanging from the nations belts as they just kept on running. France was the first to speak up.

"Amerique, we should stop now." He panted. He was physically fit, but his body couldnt cope with such exercise. America, who seemed unaffected, just shook his head. "We have to keep going. We have to shake them off." "Shake who off?" Canada asked the question forming in France's head.

"Whoever is out there." America replied bluntly. "Ok." Canada replied, obviously agreeing with his brother. "No this is not ok." France snapped, stopping abruptly. "France?" Japan questioned, stopping and looking at the European country. "This is useless. We have to stop now." France reasoned, trying to make them see sense. America shook his head. "We have to keep going."

"For how long? Another day? 24 hours? Running isnt going to help. The gamemakers will just drive us back in. You saw what happened with Katniss Everdeen last year." France felt pretty sure that the cameras were not on them right now. He had mantioned Katniss, and the gamemakers probably were not impressed with that.

For a long moment there was silence before America spoke. "Come on France. Don't be a fool-" "No you dont be a fool." France snapped, losing his patience. "Japan, do you not agree with me?" The Asian nation looked surprised at being called on, but his expression was stoic again in a matter of second. "I do not know." Was his only answer.

"Papa." Canada whispered, though in the pressing silence it was clearly heard. "I think we should go on. It is the best thing to do. We are wasting time, come on." He said softly. France was becoming irratated now. "DID YOU NOT HERE ME? CARRYING ON MIGHT GET US HURT OR KILLED." He didnt realise that he was shouting.

"FOR FUCK'S FRANCE." America shouted "WE NEED TO GET MOVING. IF WE DONT MOVE, SOMEONE WILL COME AND FUCKING KILL US. GERMANY AND RUSSIA ARE STILL OUT THERE, THE BIGGEST FUCKING THREATS WE HAVE. LOOK AT WHAT WE SAW LAST NIGHT. SOMEONE HAS ALREADY KILLED ROMANO, AND TWO OTHER PEOPLE AS WELL. WE WILL FUCKING DIE IF YOU DONT START CO-OPERATING." America was panting heavily, as the adrenaline left his body. He massaged his temples and closed his eyes.

France sighed. "If that is how you feel, I might as well just leave." "Papa no." Canada cried out, trying to move towards the Frenchman, but America held him back. "Let him go bro." He said softly. And just like that France turned and jogged in the other direction.

He didnt know how long he jogged for, but he was annoyed. France could hear America's words pounding in his head and he grimaced as he saw Canada's face. That look of disappointment and betrayal when France turned and left.

Suddenly France run into a clearing and he gasped in shock. The sun was sinking into the western horizon now, and it was plain and clear from where France was. He had run right back to the Cornucopia. Right into the hands of the Alpha group. They stared at him pitifully, but England was the one who moved first. He walked over to France with no emotion in his eyes.

"You know what this means, don't you?" He said, bluntly, his green eyes boring into France's blue ones, which had lost their spark. "Oui. I accept my fate." England just chuckled. "You dont mean that and I know it." France looked shocked. "I may have been dragged into this game, but I am no less of a gentleman. I shall not just kill you like , duel me."

the clearing was silent, but then France nodded in agreement. "Oui." Then Italy cried out. "Big brother France. No. Not you too." Germany sighed and dragged a weeping Italy into the forest. Meanwhile, England held his hand out for France, who accepted it and the two stood facing each other.

France, who had taken the sword Japan had collected for them, unsheathed it, whilst England did the same. The two stared at each other for a while, before France suddenly lunged. England dodged, but France struck again but England parried. For a good 5 minutes the two dueled. They both began to tire but suddenly one slipped up and showed an opening.

A sword sliced through flesh and lodged in a ribcage. France gave out a huddering gasp and started to cough. Blood rose from his lungs as he tried to drag in air, but it wasnt working. He fell to his knees and continued to cough up hot, sticky blood. England sighed and moved away, feeling battered and guilty.

France fell down and stopped breathing just as the moon appeared in the sky and the stars reflected from emotionless orbs. A canon boomed and it became apparent that another had just died. England pulled his sword from France's chest and lead a mortified Prussia and a gaping Spain to the other side of the clearing. When they were far enough away a hovercraft came and picked up France's lifeless body, and the mans two closest friends and his longest frienemy saw him for the very last time before he disappeared.

Germany and Italy reappeared as soon as the hovercraft left. Italy took one look around and sunk to the ground and started crying again. He had lost so much so the others allowed him to grieve for a while. Then they sorted out for the night, and Prussia was given the first watch.

Qudrupal alliance.

The three had been travelling for about 7 hours when they decided to stop. the sun was setting and they needed to rest now. Japan had caught another rabbit and they had found a pond. Canada cooked the meat whilst America found the wood and Japan clened the water. They started to eat when they heard the canon go.

They stopped for a while but Japan spoke up. "We need to eat. What happened has happened." The twins nodded and continued to eat their rabbit. Then the anthem played and a face was shown in the sky. "Papa." Canada said before breaking down and crying. America held him as he sobbed, but his face had that 'I told him so' look.

The anthem had long stopped and France's face had disappeared from the sky when Canada finally calmed down. There was silence for long time and the fire started to die. "You should both sleep. I will take the first watch." Japan offered, staring into the dying flames. "Really. Thanks, dude. We really appreciate it." America said, sounding truly grateful. Both he and Canada lay down and fell asleep. When the two's breathing had become calm and even, Japan stood up and slipped away.

He had had enough of that group and had decided to become a nomad. Canada would be depressed and would hold them back now, making that group worthless to him. He was tring to decided between attempting to find China or Germany and Italy when he heard voices. He headed over to a small light source and hid in the underbrush. It was China and Austria.

"France is dead now. How many does that make?" Austria asked. "4, aru." China answered. Then Japan realised something. There were supposed to be 3 people in this group. Japan's eyes widened and he started to back away.

He turned away, but Hungary was standing right beside him. She lifted her hand and smashed him around the head with a pan. Hard. China and Austria heard and rushed to investigate. "Who is that, aru?" China asked. "Japan." Hungary answered. They carried him to their camp and set him by the fire. "Do you think he is alive?" Austria asked. However his question was answered by a canon booming.

Hungary looked shocked. "I-I hadnt meant to kill him. J-just kock him out." She squeaked. "Whats done is done, aru?" China said, trying to comfort her. Austria was checking the body and saw a huge dent in his skull. "Looks like you hit him pretty hard." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"W-we had better move him. So that he can be picked up." Hungary said. The others nodded in agreement. They carried him into the woods and walked back to camp. They heard the hovercraft come and go and then they realised. "5 down. 15 to go."

**I hated doing this. Yep, two character deaths indeed. I dont really like these characters, but I hate killing them off. Review and tell me who you think will win now.**


	7. Chapter 7

Right, so this is how everything lies. All the scores and such.

20th place- Italy Romano  
19th place- Finland  
18th place- Sweden  
17th place- France  
16th place- Japan

People left in groups:

People left in groups:  
Alpha: Germany, Italy Veneziano, Prussia, Spain, England.  
Quadrupal: America, Canada.  
Untouchable: Switzerland and Liechtenstein.  
Soviet: Russia, Belarus, Ukraine.  
Final Form: Hungary, Austria and China.  
Scandinavian: All members dead.

Chapter 7

The sky was lightening now, and China could feel a dark, depressing feeling take over his body. He knew that now was the best time to carry out his plan. He just didnt yet know how. He sat for a minute, just thinging of a course of action and trying not to think of Japan, whom he had failed.

China sighed and picked up a sword. He engraved a message in the dirt for Hungary and Austria.

_I am sorry, but I can not carry on like this. I wish you the best of luck with this task. The odds were never in my favour._

_China_

He looked at the message and saw it to be satisfactory. He left everything behind, taking with him a sword and his dignity. He walked for about 2 hours. He had managed to capyure 4 rabbits in that time, but he wasnt going to eat them. In fact he had kept them alive. Suddenly, he reached an empty clearing, somewhere near the foot of one of the steep mountains. Hetook the rabbits of his belt and cringed as the plan took its toll on him.

He slit the throat of the first rabit, who squealed and writhed in shock and pain. Blood poured from the slit and China covered his hand in it. He kneeled down and started to write on the floor, using the blood. He did this till all the rabbits had been completely bled.

He then cut a small slit on his arm, not enough to kill him but enough to finish the message. He stood up and looked at his master piece. _I am not yours, _was wriiten in crimson on a green canvas. China stood up and spoke loudly and clearly.

"No one desrves this." He started off saying. "Our people dont deserve it. You punish the innocent when they did nothing wrong. We did not do this, aru. We did not kill all the Germans, Japanese and Italians because their ancestors caused the world great pain. We forgave them, aru. You mortal do not understand the world. We are countries, and we will not play in your pathetic game."

He took the sword and raised it above his head. "I refuse to, aru." He closed his eyes and stabbed himself in the heart. He fell to the floor, his crimson blood staining the grass even more. "Goddbye. I will see you soon my dear Japan." Hw whispered, tears falling to the floor.

And a canon went off.

Ukraine and Belarus heard the canon go, both feeling ill and shocked. Neither woman wanted to be a part of this. Belarus had cried everynight, snuggling into her older sister, till she fell asleep in her arms.

Belarus did have feelings and she wasnt prepared for this. Ukraine held her close now as they waited for Russia to return to them. He had been gone for an hour. After his hunt on the first day, they had enough food to last them a while, but they needed more, so Russia had gone again.

Ukraine felt like a burden. She was supposed to be the eldest. She was supposed to be keeping her younger sibings alive.

Kkraine stroked Belarus' long, beautiful hair and whispered. "I am going to go out and hunt. I will be back before Russia arrives, ok." Belarus looked up in shock. "D-dont leave me alone." She pleaded. "W-what if someone comes?" Ukraine handed her a dagger. "You know how to do it." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "I just hope you dont have to."

She then took a dagger of her own and headed out. She followed the stream for a bit. She captured two rabbits, which she was very proud of. The blood stained her clothes, but that didnt matter here, did it?

Suddenly she heard a crack and she turned to her left. Germany emegered from the bushes, holding a sword in his right hand. Ukraine gasped and turned to flee, but then she stopped. She had to do this. Now or never.

She turned back and ran towards Germany, tears forming in her eyes again. She raised her dagger, and stabbed Germanys arm. He hadnt been expecting an offensive, but his shock was over. The wound in his arm didnt seem to bother him. "I am so sorry Ukraine." He said, sounding very empathetic.

He raised the sword, bringing it bakc and suddenly he swung it into her side. Ukraine gasped in shock and pain as the blade cut into her side. She fell to the floor, bleeding profusely. She was shaking like a leaf, but otherwise couldnt move. She started to sob, tears falling thickly down her face.

"I am so sorry, Russia, Belarus. I failed you." And she took a shuddering breath before falling silent.

And the second canon went off.

**Gosh, I am killing them off like flies. Yes, China committed suicide. He was being very defiant. R&amp;R.**


	8. Chapter 8

well this is gonna be perfect. Not. I dont know how long its been but either way it doenst matter.

Scores and such here for you.

20th place- Italy Romano  
19th place- Finland  
18th place- Sweden  
17th place- France  
16th place- Japan  
15th place- China  
14th place- Ukraine

People left in groups:

People left in groups:  
Alpha: Germany, Italy Veneziano, Prussia, Spain and England.  
Quadrupal: America and Canada.  
Untouchable: Switzerland and Liechtenstein.  
Soviet: Russia and Belarus.  
Final Form: Hungary and Austria.  
Scandinavian: All members dead.

Chapter 8

That night Russia and Belarus watched the sky, hoping that their big sister was not dead, only lost somewhere in the woods. For hours they had been living in this almost dreamlike stupour, both convincing themselves that their sister was still alive.

This only made it more painful when Ukraines face was shown in the sky after Chinas. Russia and Belarus both cried together, extremely grieved at the death of their sister. "I-I am so sorry big brother. I-I should have stopped her." Belarus said, after minutes of crying.

"No, dont say that. This was not your fault. We just have to avenge her." Russia soothed, using his thumb to wipe a tear off of Belarus' cheek. "How can we do that? We dont even know who killed her?" Russia thought for a moment, poundering Belarus' question, then his eyes turned dark and he scowled.

"There is only one person in this arena who would kill someone so sweet and innocent as our sister." He said, standing up and helping Belarus up before walking towards the cave. "Who big brother? Who?" Belarus asks, following after him loyaly. "America." Russia said plainly, turning around and collecting some weapons from his small collection and giving some to Belarus. "We will find him tonight."

America happened to be on guard tonight, watching over his brother with a keen eye. He had become depressed and jumpy since Frances death. America still had a few bruises from where Canada had attacked him accidently because America had creeped up on him. Take it from America, it hurt when Canada hit you.

Suddenly he heard a rustle in the bushes and he stood up, grasping his sword tightly. "Whos there?" He called, raising his sword threateningly. Suddenly Belarus emerged from the shadows. She looked shocked and scared. "A-America. H-help m-me." She trembled. "U-Ukraine. S-she d-died."

America lowered his sword and walked over to Belarus, but being careful to keep his distance. "I know Belarus. But it had to happen sometime. Only one of us can get out of here, you understand that right?" He was trying to sound comforting but it only made him sound suspicious.

Then he heard the footsteps behind him and turned, but Russia was too quick and he knocked America out in one fluid motion.

When America came to, he found that he was tied to a tree. Russia and belarus had obviously been able to find some ropw, which was currently rendering America immobile and pretty much helpless. He had never seen this part of the forest, and assumed that he was too far away for Canad to hear him, even if he shouted as loud as he could.

Russia suddenly appeared from behind a curtain of ivy, which America assumed hid a cave. It was cleverly concealed, as America had first thought that the Ivy was growing over a flat surface of a rock, but he had been incorrect.

"Ah, America. You are awake. I guess we can get started now, da?" He said, grinning slightly. "Belarus, our guest is awake." He called. Belarus come out, holding a sword, some knives and a newly required spear. "Y-you tricked me." America gasped.

"Da, I am very good at acting, am I not?" Belarus admitted, running her fingers along the blade of a knife. "What shall we do to him brother? We want him to feel all of big sisters pain." Belarus asked, switching her attention to Russia.

" dont we start with tearing off his skin?" Russia asked, taking a kife from Belarus and twirling it in his hand. "I agree, from where?" Russia thought for a moment. "His chest, so then we can crush his heart, like he crushed ours."

America shook his head and tried to move away, but failed seeming though he was tied to a tree. "W-what did I do?" he asked, fear in his eyes. He didnt want to go like this. "You killed big sister." Russia said before stabbing America in the heart. It wasnt in a place where it could damage an organ, but it was still painful.

America screamed in pain and started trembling as blood run down his chest. Russia removed Americas top then, leaving his torso bare. He stabbed America in the same place, but puuled the Knife handle towards him, like a lever. America scremed in pain as he felt the skin being ripped from his chest.

Belarus stepped fowards then and grabbed the skin with her bare hands. She pulled the skin upwards, causing more to seperate from Americas chest. He screamed louder this time and started to shake with sobs.

In no time, Americas chest was bare and his ribs were clearly visible. With his bare hands, Russia snapped Americas ribs, one by one, making America howl in pain each time. Moving out of the way again, Russia gave his sister the last job. She grabbed Americas heart in both hands and began to squeeze. "How does it feel, having your heart crushed?" She screamed at him.

America just whimpered and said "At least Canada is safe." Before taking his last shuddering breath. And the canon went off once more. Russia undid Anmericas bonds, allowing the hovercraft to come and pick him up.

No one in the arena knew that Canada had been watching the whole time. But the audience did and the whole Capitol gave a collective gasp of shock as the camera showed his face, filled with pain and sadness before he slipped into the night.

Meanwhile, the alpha all hear the canon go off and they all shudder. They were used to this by now and they had all accepted the death of Romano. Everyone excluding Spain. He jumped at the sound of the canon going off and mumbled to himself "Just like Roma's canon. Just like Roma. He died too, he didnt need to die, I could have saved him."

He then moved away to the other side of the cornucopia, dragging his axe behind him. Prussia shook his head. Everyone knew he was going insane and they knew that, eventually, it would kill him.

"I should go talk to him. You know for moral support." Prussia suggested, standing up and walking around to where Spain sat. From behind he could see how tense Spain was, but he thought nothing of it.

He approached him and put his hand on his shoulder. Suddenly Spain leapt up and swung his axe around. "NO. DONT KILL ME." He screamed. He saw it was Prussia and he sighed. "Mi amigo you scared me-" then he saw the damage he had done.

The axe had lodged it self into Prussia's chest and both nations stood in shock. Almost in slow motion, Prussia crumpled to the ground and Spain attempted to catch him but failed. Suddenly there came the sounds of 3 pairs of feet running towards them. The others were probably wondering what had happened and were investigating Spain's scream.

There was silence for a second and then Germanys scream. "NO!" He shouted, running to Prussias side andgrabbing onto him. He saw the wound in his brothers chest and the axe still held in Spains hand. It didnt take long to add two and two together. "Why? Why did you-?" He tried to ask, but his voice cracked, rendering him speechless.

Spain shook his head and ran off into the woods, unable to believe what he had done. Germany held his brother close and checked his pulse. It was weak. So, so weak. Prussia lifted his hand and placed it on Germanys cheek, using his thumb to wipe away a tear. Was Germany crying? He didnt know or care. His brother was dying.

"Remeber me little bro." Prussia said weakly. "You will win this because you are meing awesome bruder." Germany sobbed then, tears spilling rapidly from his eyes. "No, you wont die." He said defiantly. but it was too late.

"Ich liebe dich West." Prussia said before sighing deeply, and not breathing in again. "Ich liebe dich East." Germany chocked out before burying his face in his dead brothers chest and crying his heart out.

And a canon was heard again.

**NOOOOOOOOO. I HATED THAT. WHY DID I DO IT? WHY? AM I TRYING TO TORTURE MYSELF? I dont even know. So, there are your major feels from this fic and also, for those of you who love America a lot, major, major feels.**

**Hopefully I will get two chapters in today. This is my challenge, two chapters at once. Wish me luck guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

Not much to say except for scores and such

20th place- Italy Romano  
19th place- Finland  
18th place- Sweden  
17th place- France  
16th place- Japan  
15th place- China  
14th place- Ukraine  
13th place: The USA (America)  
12th place: Prussia

People left in groups:  
Alpha: Germany, Italy Veneziano and England.  
Quadrupal: Canada.  
Untouchable: Switzerland and Liechtenstein.  
Soviet: Russia and Belarus.  
Final Form: Hungary and Austria.  
Scandinavian: All members dead.

I suppose Spain is now a nomad of sorts after killing Prussia. He will no longer be excepted back to the Alpha, so unlucky Spain.

Chapter 9

Spain had been wondering through the woods for god knows how long. It was night time now. Yes he knew that for sure, the whole day had past and it was dark. He remembered the anthem had gone, revealing the other death to have been America. But he didnt care, nor did he want to.

He could feel his sanity slipping away and he let it. Perhaps he would be happier if he let it come and consume him. But their was one thing he wanted to do first. he wanted revenge. On Russia. Maybe afterwards he would kill himself, so he could see Roma again. he had nothing to live for here. Sure, Belgium would miss him, but she had Netherlands. She would be fine.

Then Spain stumbles across something that made him smile. He had found Russia, standing right there, looking bored and completely defenceless. Without thining, Spain jumps right in and attacks. Everything is a blur for him as he swings his axe left and right, parrying Russias punches easily.

Suddenly Russia knocks Spain out of balance, causing him to fall and drop his weapon. Spain struggles to get it back, but Russia kicks it away and stands over Spain. "That was not a good idea, da. I guess I am having to kill you now cause you tried to kill me first." He crouched down and placed his hands on Spain's throat.

He starts to increase pressure aand Spain thrashes beneath him as he tries to get air into his lungs. In one fluid movement, Russia snaps Spains neck, leaving him hopeless. His last thought is that he will at least be with his Roma now and he never hears his canon go off.

Russia travelled quickly back to the cave, where Bearus was waiting for him. "I killed another one." he said, as he approached Belarus. Belarus. "That is good. How many laft? I mean, ones who actually stand a chance." She asked. Russia thought for a moment. "Germany, he is definitley a concern. England, he is very good at using a sword and he is fast. Canada got a high score on training, so maybe he is hiding something. No one else, I think."

Belarus moved very close to her brother. "Please brother. We may never get this chance again. Show me that you truly love me." Russia caught on to what Belarus was suggesting and shook his head. "No Bela. I am sorry, but that is in appropriate." And he, quite literally, pushed Belarus away again, and started to walk bak to the cave.

Belarus sobs and runs into the wood, ignoring the call of the brother she believes doesnt truly love her. It doensnt matter now, because no one ever loved her in the first place.

England wasnt ablt to take it anymore. Germany was depressed because Prussia had died, Italy was depressed because his brother had died and Spain had run away. Didnt England deserve to be depressed. He had killed his best friend, who was one of few to truly appreciate him and he had found out that America had died, when he could have been protecting him.

Germany and Italy could not say they were depressed. He did it very suddenly. made his choice, I should say. He just got up and left, not bothered by the fact that Germany and Italy never called him back. He knew that they had been waiting for him to get up and leave since the beginning, and now he has.

As soon as he had got far enough into the trees, he ran. He could still win this, that he was sure of. He had survived years of solitude after the fall of the Great British empire in 2037. No one had befriended him for years, until Germany started up trading again and others followed Germanys example.

No Brits had been able to get in or out of the country, as no one wanted them, but Germany had stopped that by simply opening up trade routes again. That is why England had been so eager to join an alliance but that hadnt worked. He would win this alone now.

Lost in his thoughts, he didnt notice when something ran out of the bushes to his laft, nor did he realise it was coming towards him until they crashed and both went sprawling to the ground. England quickly shot up to see Belarus still on the ground. She scrambled backwards, trying to get away from England but failing when she back into a rock.

England walked towards her and gasped in shock. She was crying hard and her face was covered in tears. Her scowl had disappeared and instead she looked scared and worried. She looked innocent. England walked closer and knelt next to her. She flinched away, not making any move to harm England.

England was so suprised that these games could reduce someone so strong to this. Only god knows what she must have witnessed. England leant close and whispered in her ear "I can end all of this." This freaked her out. She stood up and tried to move away from England but she only succedded in running into him. He grabbed her hold and tried to stop her from moving.

Unable to see her so scared, like a deer struggling for its life, he took s knife from her pocket (he didnt know why she hadnt used them before. Maybe this really had affected her.) he stabbed her in the heart. She gasped and England lay her down. In no time the canon went off once again, and England walked away, not regretting his decision at all.

**I felt so bad for Belarus because she is portrayed badly and stuff. I made her last moments different from all other fanfictions. She was scared and this changed her.**


	10. Chapter 10

Scores *sighs* It is slightly depressing. All this. Its horrible having to list all the deaths of characters you love. But I can take it and so can you.

20th place- Italy Romano  
19th place- Finland  
18th place- Sweden  
17th place- France  
16th place- Japan  
15th place- China  
14th place- Ukraine  
13th place: The USA (America)  
12th place: Prussia  
11th place: Spain  
10th place: Belarus

People left in groups:  
Alpha: Germany and Italy Veneziano  
Quadrupal: Canada.  
Untouchable: Switzerland and Liechtenstein.  
Soviet: Russia.  
Final Form: Hungary and Austria.  
Scandinavian: All members dead.

I suppose England is the nomad this time. Unlucky Spain, you have been replaced.

Chapter 10

The sun had risen again and the birds chirped happily in the trees. England felt free and happy now, though he also felt guilty. It wasnt his fault that he had left Germany and Italy. They were better alone after all, and everyone knew that.

There were very few people England had to watch out for now. Very few indeed. Russia was still a threat, but he was alone. England remember seeing Ukraine's face in the sky weeks ago. There was no one else who would befriend Russia now and Russia most definitley would not approach anyone.

Sweden was gone already. One of the earliest to die in the game, and for that England was thankful. Sweden may have mellowed out sometime during the 1800's, but before that he was a ruthless guy. He could easily have reverted back to that stage, when he was feared and respected, and won the games. But he wasnt here to do that now.

Germany was here still but England had no need to think about him. Germany would not look for a fight while Italy was in his care. With their excellent position, all Germany had to do was wait and kill the last person alive when they reach him.

Switzerland was a worry. Nothing had been seen or heard from him or his sister since the very beginning of the games, but he was out there.

Englad sighed as he gutted and skinned the rabbit he had caught. It was the first of three and, if he was careful, he would survive a week with the precious resources that he had. He was near a stream so there was always a water source.

That was when he heard the canons. Two going off one after the other.

_**A COUPLE OF HOURS EARLIER**_

Canada hiked through the dark forest, not caring that it was pitch black. His vision was rather blurred but he knew it was just from the tears, nothing to really worry about. He had no idea how long he had been walking for. All he knew was that he had been walking through the forest alone ever since he saw the death of his dear twin brother.

His America. His little, stupid brother who had walked right into the hands of death like it was nothing. That little idiot. And England. Oh that hoser who had gone off with Germany in that alliance and just abandoned his own family. If it wasnt for him, maybe France and America would be alive still, but no.

Canada growled and punched the tree closest to him, only to gasp and jump back in shock when it made a large cracking noise and fell right in front of him. Canada groaned and sunk to the floor, cursing this new found strength. He had no idea how America had possibly handled it, because it was such a pain.

Canada just shook his head and continued suddenly stopping when he saw a body lying on the floor. By the gentle rise and fall of it's chest, Canada could tell it was asleep. Not caring if he was caught and killed.

He inhaled when he saw it was Russia, alone and completely undefended. Canada nearly danced around but held himself back. Russia was his and he could do whatever he wanted to with this stupid wretch who had killed his brother.

The only problem was, where should he start?

He decided and got a piece of rope from his backpack, tying it around Russias throat in such a way that when it was pulled it would tighten. he then snatched the end of the rope and grabbed it, waiting for Russia to awaken.

A couple of miles west, two people silently slipped through the forest like ghosts, not making any noise as they jogged along quietly. "Big bruder, I think we are far enough now." Came a quiet voice and the two stopped.

"Do you really think so?" Switzerland asked, looking at his sister with apprehension in his eyes. "Yeah, I dont think they even realised we were there."

The two had just been rather close to the camp of Austria and Hungary without realising it. Knowing that the two nations could easily overwhelm them, they had run away as quickly and quietly as possible, hoping they wouldnt be seen and pursued.

"Maybe they will let us join them." Liechtenstein said in a whisper but Switzerland just shook his head. "No, we are too far in. They will kill us. We have to stay away from everyone."

Then Switzerland noticed the pair of eyes behind Liechtenstein but it was far too late. A growl ripped through the air and a creature jumped out and smashed into Liechtenstein. Another jumped out and pinned Switzerland down, but didnt attack.

Switzerland could hear the tortured screams and pleading's of his little sister but he could do nothing. He squirmed and screamed, trying to free himself but the creature that was upon him didnt move or make a noise.

The sun started to rise, making the creatures easier to see. They looked like a cross between a large wolf and a cat, with glowing orange eyes and dark matted fur. Suddenly both of them jumped up and left, leving Switzerland in a state of shock.

He crawled to his sisters side and gasped. Her whole body was bleeding, completely mutilated by the monster that had attacked her. That creature, the mutt made for just one purpose. To kill off his dear little sister.

"Big brother?" Switzerland gasped again, looking down at his sister. He hadnt heard a canon had he? She was still alive. "I-I love you big brother." She said. Tears started to pour down Switzerland's face as he stroked Liechtensteins hair.

"I love you too Liechtenstein." He said, trying so hard not to sob. Liechtenstein sighed happily. "Thats so nice of you big brother." And just like that she was gone. Switzerland was crying to hard to hear her canon, or the canon that sounded moments after.

_**ONCE AGAIN, BACK AN HOUR OR TWO**_

Russia woke and stirred but he hadnt really expected what happened next. He felt a strange feeling of pressure on his neck and then he realised he couldnt breath. He opened his eyes and started to thrash around, yet his efforts were in vain as he failed to get the rope away from his throat.

"Well well Russia. Look who's not so big anymore, eh." Russia recognised that voice. It was the guy who looked like America. Canadia? No, Canada. That was his name.

Canada oicked up the spear that Russia had been sleeping by and sighed. "Look at this. Was this so you could protect yourself? It failed you, eh." Then Canada raised the spear above his head and brought it back down so it went straight through Russia's abdomen and into the groud beneath him.

"Look's like it ended up killing you, eh." Canada scoffed. He then spat on Russia and kicked him. "Communist pig." He then turned and ran into the forest again leaving Russia alone.

The large country didnt cry or even do anything. He just lay there thinking about how it would be nice, to finally get away from everyone before he slipped into darkness.

The baltics all stared in shock at the television screen. They had just seen Canada brutally murder Russia. Of course, that was the whole point of the game, but they hadnt expected it to happen. Well, not to Russia at any rate.

Latvia was crying but he didnt seem to be shaking. Estonia looked at the three he had been grouped with for so long. "You know what this means right?" he asked in a soft voice. "We're free, arent we." Lithuania said. It wasnt a question, it was a staement.

The the three hugged each other close and cried. Cried because they were free but also because they had lost Russia. They felt elated but they also felt sad. They didnt like the feeling, but they had to live with it now.

**I will give a cookie to the person who manages to tell me if they know a fic where Canda is as OOC as he is in this one. Tell me what you think. Thank you guys, love you all.**


	11. Chapter 11

Just scores I suppose.

20th place- Italy Romano  
19th place- Finland  
18th place- Sweden  
17th place- France  
16th place- Japan  
15th place- China  
14th place- Ukraine  
13th place: The USA (America)  
12th place: Prussia  
11th place: Spain  
10th place: Belarus  
9th place: Russia  
8th place: Liechtenstein.

People left in groups:  
Alpha: Germany and Italy Veneziano  
Quadrupal: Canada.  
Untouchable: Switzerland.  
Soviet: All members dead.  
Final Form: Hungary and Austria.  
Scandinavian: All members dead.  
Nomads: England.

Chapter 11

Switzerland crashed through the forest, not caring about the fact that people could probably hear him a mile off. He kept shaking his head to rid his mind of the pictures of his little sister. Liechtenstein when he first found her, when she was recovering, when she gave him those frilly pick pajamas, which he grew to love. Liechtenstein's shocked face when they both got picked to play in this horrible slaughter marathon which the people of the Capitol called a 'game'. Liechtensteins mangled body, nearly unrecognisable, lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood.

It was too much for him to take. He didnt protect her, did he. He let her die. It was all his fault and he wasnt able to protect her from a painful and horrific death. Sweet, innocent little Liechtenstein, who never wanted to murder Finland, but was trying so hard to keep her 'big brother' happy and to protect him. Why hadnt he protected her back to the best of his ability.

Switzerland then collapsed in a heap on the floor and began sobbing again. "Why? Why? Why Liechtenstein?" He chocked out, shaking his head in disbelief. "She didnt deserve this. She could have won and gone back to live a normal life. Damn it, why?"

He stood up again and started to stumble through the forest once more, his vision slightly hazed by the tears that were still falling thick and fresh from his weary eyes. He suddenly felt something warm hit him like a wave and he tripped into a clearing. One second he had been standing, next thing he knew he had hit the ground. He had no desire to move, instead hoping that the same creatures that had killed Liechtenstein would come and kill him next.

"Switzerland?" The European country raised his head and saw an unwelcomed sight. Austria, all alone in a camp of sorts. The heat he had felt must have come from that fire that lit up the clearing and illuminated the Austrians face.

Switzerland was up in a flash and had a knife pressed to Austria's throat. "Damn you. Why the hell are you still alive?" He shouted. "W-what do you mean?" Austria gasped, trying and failing to move away.

"Your alive, yet she is dead. You deserve to die." Switzerland spat at him, eyes narrowed in anger. "Who? What are you talking about?" Austria asked, but he already knew the answer. "Liechtenstein! She is dead. If you were with u, you would have seen how she died."

Then Switzerlands eyes widened in shock and sudden understanding. "You! If you had just joined me and my sister, she could still be alive right now. Hungary could have helped protect her but no. You, along with all the other, named us untouchable and simply left us be. Look where that got her."

Without a second thought he dug the knife into the soft flesh and dragged it across, causing blood to spurt out everywhere. He pushed Austria to the ground and watched him thrash about on the ground, struggling to breath and trying to stop the flow of blood. He gave one final twitch befor he lay still.

Switzerland was breathing heavily, blood staining his clothes, hair and skin. His eyes were misted over and held no emotion, much like his face as he stared down at his victim, not seeming to care that he had just ended a life.

Suddenly he heard footsteps begind him and turned to see Hungary walking out from the cover of the trees carrying a dead animal. She saw Austria on the ground, unmoving, and gave a small wail. She then saw the blonde who stood over him.

"Switzerland? Why?" She asked, but she recieved no answer. He suddenly started to walk towards her and raised his knife. She gasped and raised her skillet, the only thing she had on her which she could defend herself with. She managed to block the attack before the knife even got close to touching her skin.

But Switzerland kept trying, stabbing at her ruthlessly. Suddenly he got her in the hand and she gave a cry of shock and pain before dropping the pan which once was held in her now useless hand.

Switzerland raised the knife and stabbed Hungary in the heart. She coughed and spluttered, but soon just fell to the floor, where she stopped breathing rather quickly. It was then that Switzerland really understood what he was doing.

Switzerlands eyes lost the misty haze and suddenly he was looking down with wide eyes. "H-Hungary?" He asked, kneelig down and pushing her hair out of her face. He then examined the wound in her chest. "What?" He asked, but then he saw the knife he was holding in his hand. He quickly dropped it as if it had scalded him.

"No. No, no, no, no, no." He said, shaking his head in disbelief. Then he turned and saw Austria. "Austria no." He cried out, running to his former best friends side. "Austria?" He whimpered, stroking the brunettes dirty, matted hair. He sat down and pulled Austria close to him and started to cry.

"I am sorry Aus. I really am. I never wanted this. Please forgive me." He whispered, tears splashing onto the aristocrats face. Then he heard more footsteps but didnt look up, instead closing his eyes tight and hugging Austria's lifeless body closer.

**Who do you think it is and what do you think will happen? Switzerland is a tad OOC but he did just lose his sister. I tried to make Austria and Switzerland's relationship clearer here but I am just going to say that Switzerland does NOT love him in that way.**


	12. Chapter 12

Scores and all that rubbish

20th place- Italy Romano  
19th place- Finland  
18th place- Sweden  
17th place- France  
16th place- Japan  
15th place- China  
14th place- Ukraine  
13th place: The USA (America)  
12th place: Prussia  
11th place: Spain  
10th place: Belarus  
9th place: Russia  
8th place: Liechtenstein  
7th place: Austria  
6th place: Hungary

People left in groups:  
Alpha: Germany and Italy Veneziano  
Quadrupal: Canada.  
Untouchable: Switzerland.  
Soviet: All members dead.  
Final Form: All members dead.  
Scandinavian: All members dead.  
Nomads: England.

Chapter 12

"Germany. I am so scared." Italy whispered. The sky was dark, the sun having gone down completely a few minutes ago. The seal was showing in the sky and the anthem was playing. Soon they would find out who had died today. There were two apparently, if the bangs they had heard had indeed been the canons signifying the death of one of the contestents.

The first face showed and Italy gave a small wail. It was Austria, his old mentor and the most fatherly figure he had had in his childhood. Could you even call it a childhood, what with all the wars and pain he had to go through? Would the first few years of his life be a vague description?

Italy shook his head. Why on Earth was he over-thinking this? He wasnt Germany, he should'nt over-thinking anything. It was the stupid game messing with his head. He had only been in here maybe 3 weeks and it had already affected him.

He suddenly heard Germany curse under his breath in German. The petite Italian turned to his lover who was looking up at the sky. He saw a new face reflected in the Germans icy blue eyes. "No, not Miss. Hungary?" He said, turning to look at the sky like the German was doing.

"Italy, I am so sorry. I wish-" Germany started but Italy hushed him with a quick kiss. "They are in a better place now. They dont have to put up with this do they?" Italy whispered. He had to be careful with what he was saying. The cameras were probably all over them right now due to the small shows of affection that they were showing to each other even though they were so far in the games.

"I suppose your right." Germany admitted before kissing Italy back. It soon turned into a make-out session before Germany stopped Italy. "Not here, not now." Germany hissed so quietly Italy barely heard him. Italy understood. They had to keep the veiwers in suspense right. They could use their love for each other to get sponsors. They had to wait.

Italy snuggeled up to his unofficial boyfriend and sighed. "Who's left now?" he asked as the artificial light in the sky finally turned off and left them bathed in pure moonlight. "Um, just Switzerland, England and that boy who used to be France's colony. Canadia right?" Italy considered this for a couple of minutes. "Canada." He said slowly. "I'm pretty sure it's Canada." Germany nodded to show that he agreed.

"You should sleep Italy. I will watch for us alright." Germany said. Italy nodded and snuggles closer to Germany. In no time he was asleep and Germany smiled down at him. "Ich liebe dich Italia." he said in his native tounge. He did it mostly out of the fact that he didnt like confessing his love to the Italian in a language that wasnt his own. Also, a small part of him enjoyed the fact that very few people knew German and a majority of the Capitol crowd would be wondering over what he said.

"Guten nacht my love." he said before falling silent and looking out into the black wall that was the beginning of the forest.

Meanwhile Switzerland was still crying over what he had done. The bodies of Austria and Hungary had not yet been taken by the ships. Switzerland was too close to the bodies for them to risk that. So Switzerland just cried like this was the last time he would be able to. He didnt even notice the shadow fall over him.

"Switzerland?" A voice asked, wary and yet curious. The blonde looked up to see bright green eyes staring inquisitivley at him. Switzerland jumped up. "You come near me and I will kill you." He said agressively, brandishing his knives.

"Why?" England asked, causing Switzerland to stop moving and just stare at the brit. "What?" Switzerland said, confusion lacing his tone, obvious even though he said just one word. "Do you want to win this? Even though Leichtenstein is gone. Do you want to survive without her?"

Tears filled Switzerlands eyes as he looked to the ground. "No." He whispered.

"Let me help you. I will make it quick, I promise." England said softly, sincerity washing over his words. Switzerland looked up but couldnt quite see Englands face. The sun was rising behind him, leaving the botom half of the sky enriched with soft pinks and oranges.

"Would you?" Switzerland asked. England nodded and moved towards Switzerland. The Swiss man sat down on the grass, next to Austria, and stroked the brunettes face. "I hope I go to heaven. I will see you soon, maybe."

Just as the sentence was finished, England sprang fowards and cut deep into Switzerands throat. He went down instantly and the canon went off. England left quickly and the ships picked up the three bodies.

The people who cleaned up the bodies could have sworn a tear was slowly streaming down Switzerlands cold face.

Canada jumped when the canon went off. Wait, was he Canada? He was wasnt he? He didnt know, he couldnt tell you, could you tell him? His head hurt. Everything hurt. Could he die now? He just wanted to die so badly. But at the same time he wanted to live.

When you are so close to death...

When you can see his staring you in the face...

Beconing you closer...

You had a will...

A will to survive...

And you would do anything to survive.

He saw someone coming through the trees. Who was it? He knew who it was. It was England. The one who loved America than he loved Canada.

Wait that didnt matter now. America was dead! France was dead! But Canada wasnt dead. Oh no, Canada was very much alive. He relished in it. But he hated it so so much.

Engand was talking. What was he saying? He could help him! Could England help him? Could England save Canada? Did Canada need saving?

No he didnt. Now England needed saving!

Canada moved in. He was going to kill him. He was going to kill England.

He had left them. They had promised to look after each other forever and ever. France, America, Canada, England. the four of them.

But England went against that. He left them for that stupid Alpha group. America was dead because England didnt help protect him. France was dead because England wasnt there to convince France to stay in there group.

Canada was right up in Englands face now. Canada shoved him once. He shoved him again.

Right into that tree there. Wait... there was blood? Why was there blood? All over his neck, so much blood. On the floor, on his clothes. Why was there...?

What was that? It was... part of a branch? It was so small. It was... going right through Englands neck... he had been impaled.

England was dead!

Canadas work was done. Now he could leave right? And that is what he did.

**As you can see, Canada was completely overtaken by insanity. I showed this in a different way. Tell me what you think and please dont give me hate for killing England.**


	13. Chapter 13

Scores again

20th place- Italy Romano  
19th place- Finland  
18th place- Sweden  
17th place- France  
16th place- Japan  
15th place- China  
14th place- Ukraine  
13th place: The USA (America)  
12th place: Prussia  
11th place: Spain  
10th place: Belarus  
9th place: Russia  
8th place: Liechtenstein  
7th place: Austria  
6th place: Hungary  
5th place: Switzerland  
4th place: England

People left in groups:  
Alpha: Germany and Italy Veneziano  
Quadrupal: Canada.  
Untouchable: All members dead.  
Soviet: All members dead.  
Final Form: All members dead.  
Scandinavian: All members dead. 

Chapter 13

The face's flashed in the sky and Germany shook his head. He couldnt do this, not now, not ever. He knew in the end he would have to kill somone. He already had kill Ukraine, but he really didnt want to. But, it was only he who knew about how Ukraine had died. No one else had seen, no one else had been told.

Well, unless you include the viewers, but they werent his main concern right now.

He couldnt kill Canada. that boy was so innocent and so pure, probably frightened out of his wits right now. Grmany knew for a fact that Italy would never be able to kill even the most evil person, let alone Canada.

This was hopeless. How was Germany supposed to protect Italy now if he didnt even have the guts to kill this one boy. Germany would not make the first move, he would wait for Canada to do it and if Canada didnt, then the game makers would.

Italy was asleep now. He seemed to have caught some strange illness and none of the simple medicines seemed to be healing him. Germany had told him to try and sleep it off, something Prussia had told him to do many, many times years ago.

Italys eyes fluttered open and he groaned slightly. "G-Germany?" He asked. The blonde turned and looked at the brunette who was leaning against him. "Italy? How are you feeling?" he asked softly. "Better." Italy said, though it was so quiet Germany barely heard it.

"Well-" Germany started off, but he was cut off by the sound of the bushes rustling. "Canada?" Germany called uncertainatley. "Yes Germany dear." Canada asked mockingly, stepping out of the shadowy forest.

The boy Germany saw was almost unrecognisable. His purple eyes were filled with a cruel kind of mirth and insanity. His hair was matted and filled with dirt and blood. His face was also streaked with the vile red substance, but it was dried up.

This wasnt the sweet Canada everyone knew.

"Lets play a game." Canada said before lunging fowards and pounicng on Germany. they wrestled mercilessly for a long time. Sometimes canada had the upper hand, sometimes it was Germany. Then everyting turned around.

Canada managed to smash Germanys head on a rock and the blonde European lost conciousness. Canada suddenly brought a knife out from seemingly thin air and raised it to deliver the final blow.

However, before he could move another inch he wasm knocked off of Germany and was rolling on the grass. When he had stopped, he looked up to see Italy sitting on top of him. A kind of fire raged behind his eyes as he looked down at Canada with an unquenchable hatred.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM." Italy screamed in canadas face before bringing a small knife up in almost exactly the same way Canada had done just moments before. Only no one was around to save Canada.

Italy brought the knife down over and over again, stabbing Canada in the neck, chest and arms. Blood squirted out everywhere and after almost five minutes of Italy hacking mercilessly at Canada's still form, the canon went off.

Italy rolled off of Canadas body and just lay on the floor for a small while, tears spilling down his cheeks in an almost constant flow. he then hauled himself up and staggered over to Germany, his adrenaline rush now wearing off.

Italy let out a sigh of relief when he felt that Germany's pulse was still strong. "I-Italy." Germany said, causing Italy to smile sadly. "Looks like we have changed positions huh." Italy said bitterly. Nearly 5 minutes past and neither country moved. Germany laying down with his ice blue eyes squinting slightly in the bright light of the sun and Italy kneeling at his side, clasping Germanys hands in his own.

Germany sat up suddenly and smiled. "Italy, I love you." he said loudly. He knew everyone in the Capitol and all over Panem could hear him right now. Germany leaned over and kissed Italy passionatley.

Suddenly in one fluid movement, Germany snatched up the knife Italy had dropped and stabbed himself in the stomach.

"GERMANY, NO." Italy screamed, but it was too late. "Germany why? You idiot why?" Italy asked, tears streming down his face. "I-I made a promise. T-to Romano. I-I-I told him that... I would help you survive." Germany said, his voice weak.

"Well you failed." Italy said and he grabbed the knife in a similar fashion to Germany and stabbed himself in the chest. It missed his Lungs and Heart but he was till bleeding a lot.

"I promised to always stay with you." Italy whispered, lying down and curling up by Germanys side. "I-It looks like the Capitol lost." Germany said before he lost conciousness once again. Seconds later everything went black for Italy.

**BET YOU WERENT EXPECTING THAT. Ok, maybe some of you were but it happened. This is not yet over, the real drama has only just begun.**


	14. Chapter 14

Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter 14

When Italy awoke he was in a bland white room. He seemed to be lying on a table of sorts and funny tubes and needles were stuck into his arms and chest. Italy was scared. he was all alone in this strange room, and a quick survey told him that there were no doors leading out.

Was he trapped? Was he put into prison for that suicide attempt? Thats not fair, Katniss and Peeta attempted exactly the same thing. Ok, maybe they tricked the Capitol into thinking they were going to eat the berries nd all that and, sure, they didnt really put their lives at much risk unlike Italy and Germany.

Germany! Was he ok? Did he die? Italy's eyes started to well up with tears now. Of course Germany was dead. Italy saw him die before he had lost his concious as well. He started to cry now, yet he made no noise. the tears ust dripped down his cheeks in a forlorn way.

He started o rib the needles and tubes out of him, ignoring the stabbing pain that came with it. However, the pain left quickly and that just made Italy even sadder. Watever the Game makers had donw to the Arena, it had made them mortal. Now Italy was once again Immortal. He couldnt even attempt to commit suicide now to join his Germany and his poor Fratello.

Suddenly a section of the wall opened. So that was where the door was, hidden in the wall. Very clever. Yet, there was no one there. It seemed to have opened of its own accord.

Italy hated to take chances, but he had to now. Hastily, he ran into the hallway, that was just as white as the room he had been in, just in case the door closed and he was closed in that horrid room again.

"Hello." He called, before covering his mouth. Why did he do that? He was so stupid.

But someone did call back. "Italy? Is that you?" Suddenly someone, no, two someones came around the corner and were staring Italy right in the face. It was Peeta, Italys old mentor, and Katniss, Germanys old mentor.

"You're okay." Peeta said, looking slightly relieved. Italy nodded. "Yeah. I-I'm fine." Peeta gave him a small smile before turning to speak to Katniss. They spoke in hushed tones, and Italy didnt hear a word they said.

Suddenly Peeta motioned towards him. "Come on Italy. Lets get you upstairs." Italy nodded and walked towards Peeta. When he had reached the duo Katniss gave him a curt nod and took off down the hall. Then, Peeta led Italy in the opposite direction to Katniss.

"Where is she-" Italy began to ask but Peeta just answered with "She has some business down here."

They reached an elevator and were taken right to the top, to the rooms for district 12, or in this case, it had been the rooms for Italy, Germany and Japan, who had all had mentors from District 12. Seemed that there was only Italy left now.

Italy was told to sit in the living room, and from there he was left alone. He felt terrible, sitting here with all these luxuries around him, while everyone else was dead. Only now did it occur to him that Germany and Romano died similar deaths. Both of them stabbed and both died slowly. Romano killed by Russia, Germany killed because of his unying love for Italy.

Italy just stared at the coffee table before him. That glass vase was very nice. If no one was looking he could always smash it and use the glass to cut his throat. He might not die, but it would be worth it.

Italy had just reached for the vase when he heard voices.

"You shouldnt have left him alone Peeta."

"Dont worry, I'm sure he is fine Katniss."

"How can you be sure?"

"I just am."

"Can you both please top fighting?"

Italy recognised that voice. It was like music to his ears. Damn, his ears were playing tricks on him. Germany was absolutley dead, there was no way around it.

That was when the three people came around the corner. Katniss and Peeta were still talking to each other but the last person was just staring at Italy.

"Italy?" He asked, voice soft.

"Germany?" Italy replied. Then he stood up and flew across the room to Germany and threw himself into his lovers arms.

"Germany, Germany. I love you. Ti amo. Ich liebe dich." Italy said, crying again now.

"Hush, meine kleine Italien. I am here." Germany said, stroking Italys hair softly. Italy looked up into germanys eyes and smiled. "I-I thought you were dead." Italy whispered, his smile suddenly disappearing.

"I thought the same for you. But... you're alive. How?" Germany admitted, pulling Italy over to the sofa and sitting him down before sitting down himself.

"Because of your suicide attempt." Katniss said, and the nations were pulled back to the other two people in the room.

"What do you mean?" Germany asked, furrowing his brow. "They didnt want to take the chance. If they left it until one of you died, they might have lost both of you. If they picked one of you to save and killed the other, that would have been seen as favourtism. They had to take you both. Two victors is better tha none."

Now they both understood. Katniss and Peeta had attempted to kill themselves after they found out that two could not win. However, Germany had planned to kill himself all along. He didnt know that Italy was going to attempt to kill himself if he lost Germany.

"But, they dont think we were being rebellious right?" Italy asked, remembering how everyone though Katniss' and Peeta's suicides attempts had been seen as an act of defiance.

Peeta shook his head. "No, they all saw you were totally in love with each other. It was very obvious. In fact, the gam makers oved the fact that the two of you did what you did." He remarked.

"What?" Germany asked, feeling extremely confused.

"You see, with us they ahd to give us a message in order for us to understand what we had to do. With you however, you just got up and did it. Germany, everything you did to keep Italy from harm and to help Italy win, including the suicide. Italy, when you killed Canada and stabbed yourself because Germany was dying. Everyone loved it." Katniss explained.

Germany sighed before taking Italys hand. "Thats a good thing right? They, arent going to do anything harmful to us or our kin?" Italy smiled softly. He knew Germany was talking about all the other nations still left. The remaining Nordis, the Baltics, a vast majority of the Asians, the Africans, the South Americans. There were still so many of them.

However, neither answered this question. The look on their faces suggested that they really didnt know.

"Well, we need to talk you through whats going to happen need. Cinna and Portia should be along soon to get you dressed and ready for your interview." Peeta said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Wait, interview?" Italy asked. Katniss nodded. "Thats right. Your interview is today. Just be prepared for all the questions Caesar will ask you. You'l do fine."

For some reason both Italy and Germany didnt believe this.

**What did you think?**


	15. Chapter 15

I am going to upload another chapter rather quickly. I honestly want this to be over soon. Only 2 chapters left hopefully.

Chapter 15

Cinna arrived soon, but he wasnt with Portia. Apparently, she had fallen ill and couldnt work for a while, and Cinna didnt trust any of the other stylists enough to work with them, which isnt very suprising.

Both Italy and Germany had to be dressed seperatley, so the crowds would see there reactions on the stage. This was still part of the games, just no one is out to kill you.

Italy had to wait at least half an hour whilst Germany was being dressed before they finally moved in on him. His hair was cut, though he adamently refused to let them cut his curl off, though they didnt quite understand why this would be.

They just had him dressed up in a plain blue button down shirt and black dress trousers. He also wore a black jacket, that had little blue birds embroided on his left shoulder and going down his arm. It was plain, but smart, and they certainatley did a good job at making Italy looking even more innocent. They used make-up to make his eyes seem bigger, telling him that he had to keep them open for the whole interview.

Flavius, Venia and Octavia near enough fainted when they saw Italy's eyes opened. Well, they were an unnaturally nice colour, but that was just the same with all of the countries. All of them had unnatural eyes.

Everything about this was unnatural. The games, the prep team, the stylists. Everything was unnatural. Italy fit in, because he was just as abnormal and freaky as these games were. As this messed up Capitol was.

Thats true isnt it. He's completely and utterly messed up. They all were. Who's idea was it to make personifications of countries who get hurt and have to live through painful wars and the destruction of friends? Obviously whatever God there was hated a vast majority of people enough to make them go through this kind of pain.

And just like that they were done and Italy was being led to the stage. Apparently they were going to go underneath and they would be raised onto the stage on small metal panels. A makeshift wall seperated Italy from Germany. Guess they really did want Italy to wait until he got on stage to see Germany.

Italy listened as the Prep team was called up, and then Effie, the one Italy didnt like much, then Katniss and Peeta. They got very loud applause. And Cinna. You could hear the crowd groan when they were informed that the wouldnt get to see Portia.

But that was all forgotten when the names of Italy and Germany was called. The metal plate started to raise beneath him, and Italy had to open his eyes, for the whole of Panam to see.

The crowd roared as Italy and Germany finally came into view. Italy smiled, partly at Germany, partly at the crowd. In Italy's opinion, Germany looked very handsome. They were wearing practically the same thing, but Germanys shirt was red and the Jacket was decorated with red, orange and yellow flames.

It looked so good on him and Italy had to force himself to look away as they took hold of each others hands and walked towards Caesar.

Sitting next to Ceasar was the very same love seat Katniss and Peeta had sat in last year, but this time it was for Italy and Germany. they sat down and Italy did what he always used to do at home. He flung his legs onto Germanys lap, but twisted his body in such a way that he could lean his head on Germany's shoulder. Then Germany rested his cheek on Italy's head.

They wanted natural, they got natural.

Soon the crowd quieted down and Caesar started to talk. "Well done to both of you, Germany and Italy, you must both be so proud." He said, smiling broadly. Italy smiled back. "So very proud. well, I am mostly proud of Germany." Italy said sweetly, snuggling into Germany closer and Germany put an arm around him, holding him close in almost a protective way.

"So, Germany, I have been hearing rumours that you made a deal with Romano, Itsly own brother, that if you two were the last people in the games, you would kill yorself in order to keep Italy safe. Is that true?" Caesar asked, causing the people in the audience to titter among themselves quietly.

Germany nodded lazily and gave a soft smile. "That is true. I would have died for Italy, if it kept him safe. If there was anything I could have done to keep him safe from hamr, I would have done it without a second thought." A collective 'awww' came from the audience and Italy smiled up at Germany happily, but if you looked into his eyes there was another story.

Italy was most upset with this proclomation, as he wanted to stay with Germany. If he had to die in order for that to happen, then Italy would have died with Germany. If Italy had been in Germanys shoes, what would Italy have done? Not even Italy knows.

Then came the scores and the death toll. They started off with the people who had been picked out of the bowl first. "Finland. He was the second to die, and is therefore in 19th place, death toll zero."

The list was almost to long and it upset both Italy and Germany knowing that these one great countries were dead.

Austria: 7th place, death toll: Zero  
China: 15th place, death toll: One (self murder) 

They then reached Italy. He was put in First place, due to the fact that Germany had been fatally wounded before Italy had. If Italy had not stabbed himself, he would have won, Germany would have been second. His death toll was ust one, Canada.

Then there was Canada. Italy almost didnt want to hear Canada's stats, but Caesar had to carry on anyway. "Canada. One of the last to die, ended in third place, death toll two. Russia and England." The shock was evident on both Italy's and Germany's faces. The idea of Canada actually killing had not quite set in. Knowing that he killed both Russia and England, favourites for Victor, was absolutely appauling.

Then came Italy Romano. Completely last place, first person to die, death toll zero. Italy allowed himself a few tears, which everyone saw, but was quick to calm himself. If Germany had ot been here, he wouldnt have been able to handle it.

England: 4th place, death toll Three: France, Belarus and Switzerland.  
Hungary: 6th place, death toll One: Japan.  
Sweden: 18th place, death toll Zero.  
America: 13th place, death toll Zero.  
Japan: 16th place, death toll Zero.  
Belarus: 10th place, death toll Zero. (However, did aid in the torture of America)  
Ukraine: 14th place, death toll Zero.  
Switzerland: 5th place, death toll Three: Sweden, Austria and Hungary. 

Then came the one announcement that broke Germany. Prussia, twelth place, death toll Zero. Germany cried, cried in such a way that the whole of Panem felt his pain and his grief. Germany was no longer strong! Germany was now alone. Of course, he had Italy, but where was his older brother? Dead. But the announcements carried on anyway.

Russia: 9th place, death toll Three: Romano, America and Spain. 

Germany was next. He was in second place, this was already known by all, but then came his death toll. One, Ukraine. Italy had been unaware of this, and looked up at Germany with an unbeliving expression. "You killed her?" He whispered and Germany just looked hurt. "She sttacked me, there was nothing I could do." He explained softly. Italy nodded, his eyes showing that he understood.

France: 17th place, death toll Zero.  
Spain: 11th place, death toll One: Prussia.  
Liechtenstein: 8th place, death toll One: Finland.

And just like that the announcements were over but the worst bits were yet to come. they still had the highlights of the game. It started off with the reaping. How Italy had walked up to the stage looking so confident and not even slightly scared, and how Germany had gone to stand straight by Itay, rather than walking to his brother like one would naturally do.

Then came the interviews, just a recap of the best parts and then the chariots. And that was when the game started. Hours of brutal murders mixed in with sweet talk and adreniline rushes. Everything interesting moulded in together in a way that would make any sensible person puke. But no one was sensible any more. The world was different and soon the interview was over.

**Just one chapter left guys, what do you think will happen? Tell me what you think, I love you all. **


	16. Chapter 16

**This is it guys, the final chapter. thank you all so much for staying with me through this and giving me your reviews. It means so much to me. Please tell me if you want me to make a sequel for you. Thank you.**

Chapter 16

Germany and Italy stepped off of the train together, holding hands. They were home, finally, and yet it wasnt quite home. Some countries were there to welcome them back from their journey to the Capitol and, well, hell. However, there were few. The Baltics and Poland, who seemed free and yet trapped, their eyes showing some kind of deep emotion that one didnt expect to see from them, especially the small, timid Latvia. Then there were the remaining Nordics. They had all been severly affected by the deaths of Sweden and Finland, that much was obvious. Yet, they spoke kind words to their southern cousin and didnt seem to blame him for the death of their kin.

Seborga came running up to Italy and hugged him tightly, tears streming down his pale face from tired looking emerald eyes. Italy cried with him, mourning the loss of the eldest of their brotherhood. The whole of the former British Iseles were there as well. Scotland spoke to Germany in a hushed tone, telling him that neither he nor his brothers blamed either Germany or Italy for Englands death. Behind him Sealand stood clutching Irelands leg and crying his eyes out whilst Wales comfortingly rubbed the youngest brothers back. A family mourning together.

The worst part about coming back was the fact that the pair had to attend a mass funeral. The bodies of countries did not decay, and 18 caskets were opened in the church showing the bodies of the dead. All of them looked as if they were sleeping, their hair clean, their faces washed and all their cuts healed. They were all wearing clothes of pure white cloth. This made them all look so much more innocent and free. They were free now.

The bodies were buried in a clearing in the middle of a forest inside the district 0.5 boundary. Each person got a headstone, with words from friends and family engraved on them. Each person got a mesage, but in some cases the messages were from anomynous senders. They also had their flags raised high, flapping proudly in the wind and showing off the colours of the country that lay beneath them.

germany cried with Kugelmugel, the bodies of their family placed right next to each other. The youngest boy had to live with Germany now, as his only caretaker, Austria, was now dead. Italy found that he had no more tears to shed, but he stayed with Seborga and comforted him. Life was so hard, and that was something Italy had learnt the hard way.

It had been a couple of weeks since Germany and Italy had returned home. Nothing was quite the same. It was so much quiter for the both of them now. They heard nothing from Seborga, who now locked himself in his room or Kugelmugel, who went into the forest everyday. The only time they went out was to buy food, because there was no other reasons.

Today was Italy's turn to buy the food, so he was walking to their little corner shop, run by some poor bugger from another district who was pretty much forced to work their or die. Apparently the crime was pretty bad, but the countries had never been informed of what it actually was. It seemed like the countries werent being told anything any more.

Suddenly a bush on the side of the road shook and a figure fell out of it with a sligh 'umph' as they landed on their back. Italy gave a small squeal and jumped back, getting into a fighting position to fend off any atackers. Then he saw that it was just a small child of maybe 5 years old and he relaxed slightly.

Then Italy furrowed his brows in confusion as something caught onto him. There were no children of this age in district 0.5. The youngest were the micronations, Sealand to be exact, and he was 12, over double the age of this child.

This child must have been trying to escape their district and had ended up here. This crime was worthy of execution. But, this child did not travel alone surely, he must have some adult, his parents, grandparents, uncle, aunt, siblings. Italy approached with caution and knelt down to look at the child.

It was a boy, and his hazel eyes were filled with tears. Italy could see from where he was kneeling that the boy had grazed his knee falling and it was now bleeding lightly. "Hello there." Italy greeted softly, gracing the boy with a small smile. The boy just looked up and stared into Italys eyes.

"Are you okay?" Italy asked, offereing the boy his hand. The child took it and stood when Italy helped him. "Yes mister, I am fine, hank you." the boy said, his tears almost gone now. "Where are your parents?" Italy asked, wanting to get as much information from this child as possible. This child who looked so familiar.

"I dont have parents. Never have had them." The child said bluntly, staring at the ground. Italy recoiled. So this childs parents must have died when he was very young. "So, you have no family?" Italy asked, sympathy welling up in him.

To this however, the boy nodded enthusiastically. "I have two brothers, but I dont know what they look like. But they are going to be fun and amazing." He said, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

Italy smiled as well. He reached his hand out and allowed the little boy to take it before walking back home with him. "I will look after you for a bit, is that okay?" he asked the child, who just nodded.

"I only have one more question." Italy stated, looking back down at the child, rather than foward up the road. "Yes?" The child asked curiously. "What is your name little one?" He asked and the boy just smiled.

"Oh thats an easy question." He stated happily. "I am Italia Romano!"

**SORRY NOT SORRY.**

**Thank you all so much and for now this is goodbye.**

**Kiki Beilschmidt**


End file.
